hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Everdeen
"Ever since you were born, all I wanted to do was protect you. To be the perfect big sister. I just wanted to keep you safe...that's all I ever wanted to do. I hate to see people hurt, especially my baby brother..." ''Ashley to Michael after the Afterlife Games. 'Short Bio' Ashley Everdeen was born in District 12; she has an older brother named Rob and a younger brother, Michael. She formed a close relationship with Michael, and taught him everything she knew about hunting. She, unfortunately, was Reaped into the 15th Hunger Games at age 16, five years before Hunger Games 1. She allied Athymest Doeburg, the older brother of Saphire Doeburg, and made it to the final three before she was brutally stabbed in the heart by Rebecca Evens from District 2, the older sister of John Evens. In the Afterlife, Ashley lived a quiet life with her mother and Michael, after his death in the 20th Hunger Games. She took part in the Afterlife Games, and was taken over by Lucinda to fight Michael, although Michael ended up killing her. Ashley is an overall caring person, and does her best to help others. This is obvious when she healed, and later adopted, Electra after Electra had a nasty, bloody fight with Michael. 'Appearance' Ashley is of medium height with large, green eyes and long, brown hair. Like the others in her family, she has very pale skin and a tone, fit body. While she was alive, Ashley was usually wearing her hunter's attire, since she didn't have too much clothes to choose from, coming from the Seam and all. However, in the Afterlife she rarely hunts, only fighting or using her bow when she has to. In the Afterlife, she usually wears a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. 'Personality ' As is every other Everdeen, Ashley puts her family above herself, especially her "baby brother" Michael. She is one of the most caring people in the Afterlife, and has a very mother-like personality. She finds her joy in helping others, whether it be Michael, her nieces and nephew, or her adopted daughter Electra. However, like every Everdeen, she has the ability to get angry, VERY angry, if any of her loved ones were endangered. This was seen during her time in the Games, when she went into a rage after the death of Athymest. Ashley is sometimes termed as being too hyper; however, she only gets too overexcited when a member of her family was also excited. For example, after Michael proposed to Luna Allgood: ''Ashley looked up as the door opened, Michael walking through the doorway. Before the door even closed she was on her feet, eyes hopeful. "Well? What did she say??" Michael looked up, his face even...and then he broke out into a wild grin. "She said yes!" ~*~ Tom winced in pain as he walked by the Everdeen's house, a loud, joyful feminine scream ringing out. "I wonder what happened this time..." The Games Ashley was Reaped into the arena five years before Michael followed in her footsteps. She was the first of the Everdeens to bring in the cloth-necklace, which was basically an old necklace with an equally old, rolled-up ball of cloth belonging to her dead mother attached to it. The cloth would later be stained red with her blood, and would be passed down to Michael, Seth, Katniss, and at one point even Saphire (Michael gave Saphire the necklace to remember him by, and Saphire returned the necklace to Seth during his Games). Saphire did fairly well in training, scoring a 9, which was impressive for a tribute from District 12 (the high score was thanks to her incredible skill in archery). In the Games, she became close with Athymest Doeburg after he saved her life and she, in turn, healed the wounds on his hands. The two worked well together, each very effective with the bow and arrow, although Athymest was much stronger than Ashley and was also better with mellee weapons. The two seemed like they could win until the boy from 4 speared Athymest through the leg, severely injuring him. Ashley finished the boy off, but Athymest was unable to run. As Career tributes began to close in on them, Athymest told Ashley to leave him, but she refused to. As she did this, the girl from 7 threw a knife at Ashley, and would have kileld her if Athymest didn't step in the way and take the blow instead. Ashley killed the girl in a furry, but was unable to save Athymest, who died seconds later. Despite the rage and determination she used to fuel herself, she was unable to kill the girl from 2, Rebecca Evens, who ended up disarming Ashley and brutally stabbing her multiple times in chest. The Doeburg-Everdeen Alliance What Ashley and Athymest made in the 15th Hunger Games would soon become a legacy, lasting for over 17 years at the moment. After their Games, their sibblings, Michael and Saphire, also formed a close alliance. It was so close that Saphire took a knife to the arm to save Michael's life, and Michael ultimately gave up his life to save Saphire from a poison. Later, their sibblings, Seth Everdeen and Krissa Doeburg also became allies. And, in Hunger Games 12, it is planned that their sibblings, Katniss Everdeen and Peridot Doeburg, will be Reaped and will most likely ally. Will there be another generation of the alliance? Most likely not; since after Peridot the next Doeburg is only 2 years old, there will be quite a wait before there can be a 5th generation. Category:HG0 Category:District 12 Category:D12 Category:Bow Category:Married Category:Afterlife